One Messed Up Life: Ino Style
by Eamene
Summary: Random events really. Show Ino's um cough bad side. Tons of pairing and a few comical moments. Written by me and my friend. Pairing include....NarutoXSasuke, SasukeXIno, KaKashiXGaaraXNaruto, KaKashiXIno, InoXKiba, INoX well everyone I guess. Like I said


**.. 5 Hours Earlier ..**

Kiba- "You know we really should focus on the mission."

Ino- "Why, we have all day to walk the dogs."

Shikamuru- " Yeah, Ino's right, let's spilt up and just do the job. It will be done twice as fast that way."

Kiba- " Hinata, Chochi and the rest of the group already went off."

Shikamuru-" Well I'm going to go find them. Will you two be all right alone?"

Ino- " Of course we will. We will wait right here and not move a muscle."

Shikamuru then nodded and jumped into the trees moving faster than the naked eye can see.

Ino- "So we're alone, aren't we?"

A bark from Kiba's dog confirmed her assumption.

Ino- " So then."

Ino now standing up motions Kiba to follow her.

Kiba- " But Ino we're supposed to stay here. and wait for Shikamuru."

She rolled her eyes annoyed but took a deep breath to calm herself down. She needed a way to convince him to follow her. So then she got down to where he was sitting on the leafy ground and kissed his cheek softly.

Ino-" Now will you come with me?"

Kiba-"That depends, where are we going?"

Ino- "We're going to walk the dogs and return them to there owners so then we can do what we want to. Catch my drift?"

Kiba- " Oh yeah I catch your drift?"

He smiled and stood up and went to her.

Kiba- "Or we could just tie the dogs to the tree and do it here."

He placed his hand on her hip and one on her cheek and started kissing her."

what they didn't know is that Kakashi was up in the trees watching them make-out the whole time.

Kakashi- (In his head) " Wow this is getting very boring, I mean my book is better than this. I mean the girl is pretty hot but who is this clown. I know I can give them both detention."

He looked down and jumped down between them saying:

Kakashi- " Detention, both of you!"

Ino- " What! Sensei, don't give both of us detention it was just me, I started it.

Kakashi- " Fine come by my place after your mission and receive your punishment. Clear?"

Ino- "Crystal."

After the mission Ino went to Kakashi's house and knock on the door. She was wearing her special outfit. When Kakashi opened the door he had to look at her twice. She was dressed in a purple miniskirt with a low-cut black shirt.

Kakashi- "Come in...come in. Let's get that detention squared away."

**Ino**- "but Kakashi..."

**Kakashi**- "No Ino, you're getting that detention, you're not supposed to make-out with your teammates during the missions."

**Ino**- "Why not... I mean, making-out is just a form of communication?"

**Kakashi**- "Shoving your tongue down Kiba's throat isn't communicating with him, that's making him not focus on the mission but on what's in his mouth!"

**Ino**- smiles and twirls her blonde hair laying on her shoulder I can't help it. It's...it's just my nature and besides it felt like he liked it."

**Kakashi**- "Well you should control your nature whether he liked it or not."

**Ino**- "You mean like this?"

Right after she said that she lightly touches Kakashi lips and draws back slowly.

**Ino**- So about that detention...?

She then slowly unzips Kakashi's fly.

**Kakashi**- " Ino, don't think that you can do this, and not get a detention."

Ino- "I know a way to make the detention disappear from your mind."

Slowly she takes off his mask completely, and starts running her fingers through his soft platinum blond hair. Of course she wasn't surprised when Kakashi didn't object.

Ino- "Aren't you only a few years older than me, Sensei?"

He, now aroused says:

Kakashi- " Yeah...whats the point?"

Ino- " Well I know that I am old enough to know how to do you a favor out of your favorite book?"

Kakashi- " Ino...

grabbing her hands

There's nothing you can do to get out of your detention."

Ino- "Oh really?"

She crept closer to him and put her hands on his knees and slid them down.

Kakashi- "Ino-sama...how do you make it feel so good?"

He then grabs her ass and pulls her closer.

Ino- " Like this."

She lightly touches his lips once more, draws back and then goes in for more while her hands move swiftly along his body. He then responds by feeling her chest then going down between her legs. She goes for his lips and opens her mouth partly letting his tongue cautiously move in. She can feel his hands over her butt and realizes that detention is no more. Just to make sure though she pulls back and then lunges for his lips, mouth wide open letting her tongue into his mouth so he can massage it. Finally she draws back with her hands between his legs. She then kneels down to make the favor complete.

Right as Ino was about to do so a small blonde annoying boy walked in on them.

**Naruto**- " INO! Sakura-chan wants to see you outside!

He pauses for a moment and then asks

"Was I interrupting something?"

**Ino**- growls "God damn it! Okay Naruto I will be right out."

**Naruto**- " OKAY!"

He turns to walk out and then spins around and says:

"By the way, Kakashi-Sensei, your fly unzipped." He then runs out of the room.

**Ino**- " Well looks like I have to go I'll be back for you later."

**Kakashi**- "No, wait can't you at least finish your favor?"

Ino- "I will later."

Kakashi- "No, hold on a second."

He takes her by the arm and shoves his tongue down her throat. Then continuing to do so he then slips her his house key in her butt pocket of her pants.

Kakashi- "Come by tomorrow at like 3:30. Okay?"

Ino- "Sure. Now I have to go."

Stealing one more kiss Kakashi takes his last look at the blonde's gorgeous body.

Kakashi- "What a shame...if she was only a few years older..."

Five minutes later a very pissed off Ino walks out of Kakashi's private training house.

**Sakura**- Finally Ino-pig do you know how long I've been waiting?"

**Ino**- "Don't even start with me Big Forehead girl."

**Sakura**- "Slut!"

**Ino**- " Prostitute!"

**Naruto**- (( In head)) "Wow these two are really scary together..."

**Sakura**- " Sasuke-Lover...wait!"

**Ino**- "XD hahaha. You might have a big forehead but you got no brains behind it!"

Sakura- " Whatever you pig, don't you ever stop to even wonder why I sent Naruto to get you?"

**Ino**- " I don't really care. Matter of fact I was just in the middle of a...very important... ninja meeting with Kakashi-Sensei."

**Sakura**- "Okay then I guess you don't want to see what I caught."

**Sasuke**- Tied to the wall grumble " I hate you girls, so god damn annoy-

**Sakura**- "Be quiet my love. Not another word!"

**Ino**- "Well thanks for inviting me if you don't mind me and sasuke should go then."

**Sakura**- "Wait, who says you have the first move Ino-pig?"

**Ino**- " Well I figured the prettiest girl should go first."

**Sakura**- "Great then I will!"

**Naruto**- "You're both wrong! I get the first move!"

He then glomps Sasuke and unties him. Sasuke then punches Naruto with the remaining strength he had.

**Naruto**- "Sasuke...I...I thought we were lovers."

**Ino, Sakura**- "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

Sasuke then steals the opportunity to run away from the horrifying sight of naruto getting his ass kicked by the blonde and pink pissed off girls. As he turns to runaway he bumps into Shikamuru who then quickly figures out the situation, and uses his jutsu his knockout the pretty boy.

**Shikamuru**- "Sasuke... how troublesome..."

He then looks up to see the girls beating up Naruto. His eyes then avert to the blonde and his mind wanders to the dream world.

**Shikamuru**- "Wow it's a pleasure to see you move Ino-sama."

As soon as Naruto and Sakura turn into yellow and pink blobs in the road, Ino looks up to see Shikamuru with Sasuke passed out in front off him.

**Ino**- "Thank you Shikamuru."

**Shikamuru**- "Your welcome. Can I ask you something?"

**Ino**-"Well I would say yes but I really have to go. So can it wait?"

**Shikamuru**- "Of course...I mean it wasn't important...or that important

**Ino**- "Okay bye."

Shikamuru watches her drag sasuke closing looking at her butt until they are no longer visible on the road in front of him.

As soon as Ino was out of sight with the passed out Sasuke she starts to travel to her private house. This house is located on the far side of the forest where no one would wander. This house was her little hide out where she brought all of her "guy friends". As soon as she got there she quickly tied sasuke to a pole nit he room and began to strip him leaving him in his underwear. She dumped his clothes in the basket and began to freshen up. After coming out of the shower she sits down in front of him staring at torso. Before having him gain conciseness she decided that she might want to kiss him now in case he wakes up. She starts by kissing him, massaging her tongue with his. Thinking to herself first Kakashi then Sasuke, she was having a good day! Before she could return from her train of though Sasuke had woken up.

Sasuke- "Get off of me!"

She could tell he was mad. She could also tell however that he was brutally tired and wouldn't be able to escape. So she thought up a deal:

Ino- "Please can you give me one chance to ease your stress and I won't let you down. If I do let you down I will let you go free.

Sasuke- What happens if I try to escape?"

Ino- "Don't be silly you won't even be able to move in the condition your in."

Sasuke- "What if I don't take your deal?"

Ino- "Then I will knock you out and do it anyway. Think of it this way, wouldn't you at least like to enjoy it rather then be passed out while it happens?"

Sasuke- "Good point...fine I will take your deal if you just lay me on that bed over there."

Ino- "Very well."

She then takes the exhausted boy to the bed facing her. Placing him down gently she begins to strip. She gracefully takes of her shirt exposing her bra, and slips off her pants exposing her underwear.

Sasuke- ((In his head)) "Oh shit, this blonde is hot! I thought it would be easy not to enjoy this but I don't know if I will be able to fake it."

Getting on top of him she starts to kiss him then stops:

Ino- "You are going to actually kiss back, aren't you?"

After a short period of silence he weakly answers:

Sasuke- "Why not, I mean you got what you wanted."

Ino- "Not yet I haven't."

He then takes her in his arms and lays her on top of him. Her smooth soft skin was one of many reasons that he wasn't beginning to be let down. Back to kissing him, Ino starts at his collar bone and goes up to his lips. Right as she gets there he then stops her, takes her face in his hands and brings it close guiding it to his lips. She spells her name with her tongue as Sasuke spells his. Their tongues dancing together as both of their hands find appeasing places to squeeze. While she was kissing him she was also running her fingers through his hair. Finally Ino pulls up and asks Sasuke:

Ino- "So are you let down, I mean I can feel your strength has returned and you haven't tried to escape?"

Sasuke- ((In his head)) "Why did she stop :(."

Sasuke- "Ummm...well I guess not I'm not that let down. I mean your not exactly ugly and you're not a bad kisser either"

Ino- " Well in that case would you like to go to the next level?"

She thens gets up from the bed and holds out her hand from him to follow. He takes her hand and stands up in front of her. He thens places his hands below her knees and by her chest. Picking her up, she finds his facing at starts kissing it. He puts her down and she playfully pushes him back on the bed and restates her question.

Sasuke- ((In his head)) " Oh shit, does she really need to ask that question? HELL YEAH, HELL YEAH."

Sasuke - " That's cool."

Ino- " Get ready for this blonde bombshell."

She then gets on top of him and asks:

Ino- "Do you want to take it off or do you want me to?"

Sasuke- "I will."

As he clicks off her bra he then stares at the prize. She then begins to start kissing more passionately when he all of a sudden says:

Sasuke- "I can't do this."

Ino- "Not with your underwear on you can't."

He thinks for a minute while she affectionately kisses his neck. He then eagerly asks:

Sasuke- "Would you like me to do the bottoms too?"

She smirks:

Ino- "Only if I can do yours."

Sasuke- "Go right ahead.

After the two pulled off the bottoms, Ino pounces on Sasuke and the two get under the covers in the bed. I think you can guess what happens next.

.. One Sunny day Later ..

One bright sunny day later Dylan's head exploded. But that's not the point. The point is that once again Naruto's heart went crunch.

**Naruto**- "So Sakura I was thinking since we were given a day and all off from the missions we could get raman together in town."

Sakura who was focused on asking Sasuke the same thing then says:

**Sakura**- " uhhhhh... no."

**Naruto**- "Oh come on you know you love me...you know you do!"

**Sakura**- "No, only you think that when I actually really hate you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and bopped his head.

**Sakura-** "Duhhh."

Naruto whined. Hear that, no it's not the sound of Dylan's head exploding, rather than the sound of Naruto heart.

One bright sunny day, right around the block Shikamuru has finally decided to tell Ino how he really felt about her. He looked for her he finally bumped into her at the edge of the forest.

**Shikamuru**-Oh...hey Ino.

**Ino**- "Hi Shikamuru."

**Shikamaru**- "So do you have enough time for us to talk?"

**Ino**- "Yum yeah sure."

So then they sat down on a random bench that happened to be around at the time. As soon as they sat down Shikamuru began his confession.

**Shikamuru**- "Will you..."

**Ino**- "Will I what?"

**Shikamuru**- Will you...go out with me?"

**Ino**- ummmm...no."

**Shikamuru**- oh...okay sorry I bothered you."

Wow two hearts in one day, what a record.

An arm was wrapped around Gaara and it pulled him close, smothering the boy in a soft chest. the redhead mumbled and struggled out of Kakashi's grasp.

**Gaara**- "What do you want Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi smirked:

**Kakashi**- "You."

He then proceeded to pounce and straddle Gaara, tearing off the poor boy clothes then his sand jar. Five minutes later Naruto ventures into the house and stood in front of Kakashi and Gaara. Without saying anything for 3 minutes he then grins while saying:

**Naruto**- "What are you two doing."

He smirks and then says:

**Naruto**- " Ohhhh I get it, it's a game, oh I want to play, oh I really want to play!

**Gaara**- "Don't Naruto!"

**Kakash**i- " Gaara, stop telling Naruto lies. Naruto if you want to play the game then all you have to do is just take off your clothes and come here."

**Naruto**- "Oh boy :)."

Just outside of Kakashi's "special" training house Ino is back from her fling with sasuke in the forest and is heading down the block to Kakashi's house with uncertainty in mind.

**Ino**- "I wonder what Kakashi has planned for our special "meeting."

She walked down the road until Kakashi's house was a few steps away. She put the key is the keyhole and turned the doorknob to the house and walked into the most unpleasant view."

**Kakashi**- "Ino...you're...um you're early... it's only 2:30."

**Ino**- "What are you doing to Naruto and Gaara?"

**Kakashi**- "Oh I was just..um...teaching them how to do...um... how to **do** things..."

**Ino**- "Ewwww."

**Gaara**- Blink "Help me please..."

**Ino**- "Well after seeing this, I think that I will cancel my meeting with you, so I guess I will see you later.

Ino walks out of the house throwing the key to the ground and spitting on it. Back inside

Kakashi- "Well that really ruins my day. I was REALLY looking forward to that favor she was going to give me. Oh well... who wants to play again?"

Naruto- "Oh me, pick me!"

Gaara- groan.

Outside Ino wonders what she should do with the unexpected free time of her day. All of a sudden she hear Shikamuru and Lee? She follows the sound until she sees the two boys through a window. She quickly gets behind a house and sees them hug each other while they are saying:

Shikamuru- "Lee!"

Rocklee- "Shika!"

Shikamuru- "**Lee**!"

Rocklee- "**Shika**!"

Shikamuru- "**LEE**!"

Rocklee- "**SHIKA**!"

Startled the blonde went around the building to the entrance and tried the door which was of course locked. (But Ino is blonde so you have to remember that...) She loudly bangs on the door and yells Shikamuru I know you're in there! Ino stepped back as the door slowly creaked open and a very pale Shikamuru stepped through the door and then quickly closed it, as if he was hiding something.

Ino- "So why did I hear you with Rocklee?"

Shikamuru- "You heard that?"

She nodded her head.

Shikamuru- "Well since 10 minutes ago me and Lee are a couple since he was having trouble with the girl he liked."

Ino- " You mean the pink-haired freak?"

Shikamuru- " Yeah Sakura wouldn't like him or go out with him so we were sort of in the same boat."

He glanced down at the street and blushed. Ino feeling sorry for him placed one hand-on his shoulder and had the other lift up his chin slowly.

Ino- "I'm really sorry about the way I turned you down. I mean your really cute and I should've seen definite potential in you. Oh well I hope you find what you're looking for in Rocklee."

Shikamuru- "Wait are you saying that you actually care? I mean care about me?"

Ino- "I guess I am..."

Shikamuru- "How much do you care..."

Ino looked down and smiled, then looked into his soft dark brown eyes.

Ino- "You really want to know?"

Shikamuru- "Yes."

She moved closer and placed a soft but powerful kiss on his lips. After about 5 seconds she moved back.

Ino- "I guess I always liked you it's just that seeing you with Lee really got me jealous. I'm sorry for kissing you... I shouldn't have while you're going out with Lee. So I guess I see you later. Ino turned and walked slowly and just faintly you could hear the silent tears streaming down her face.

Shikamuru was still stunned by Ino's kiss when Rocklee came out and asked him to come back in.

Rocklee- " Oh Shika-poo oh please do come back inside. We could talk more about how sexy Sakura is.

Shikamuru- " Ummm no thanks lee. I need to think about life for awhile.

Rocklee- "Whatever floats your boat."

Shikamuru then walks to the only place he can think of; where Ino first turned him down. Sure enough when he got there Ino was lying down on the bench pouring out tears of jealously. Shikamuru did the only thing he could think of. He went to her silently and knelt down beside her without making a sound. He leaned over her and gently kissed her on the lips. That defiantly woke her up because she opened her eyes realized it was him and closed them again. She sat up and he wiped away her silly tears while shikamuru talked to her in a calm voice.

Shikamuru- "You are the most gorgeous girl I've have ever met."

Ino was staring at him. Gazing into his deep brown chocolate eyes.

Shikamuru- "Are you going to be okay."

Ino- "Without you...No...I won't be."

Shikamura looked at her and took her in his arms and hugged her for what seemed like forever. When they broke apart they still stayed in each-other's arms. Finally Ino put her head on his shoulder. He softly kissed her head and hugged her back.

Ino- "What happened to Rocklee?"

Shikamuru- "Don't worry about that he is going to be taken care of and then I will officially be single.

Ino- "Do I have to wait to your "officially" single or can I kiss you now?"

Shikamuru- "What do you think?"

Ino- "Oh okay."

She then attempted to break apart from him when he stopped her.

Shikamuru- "I meant that you didn't have to wait."

Ino- "Oh."

He then felt her relax and bent his head down to kiss her lips. She responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth while he did the same to her. While they were making-out Rocklee decided to go out and look for his so called "love". As soon as he saw the two locking lips he immediately attacked the blonde girl.

Rocklee- "Get away from my Shikamuru!"

Shikamuru- " Lee no!"

But it was too late, Lee had already jumped in the air and side-kicked Ino causing her to be pushed to the ground.

Ino- "Ughhh."

Rocklee then jumped after grabbed her by her collar and then rose her up and punched her beautiful golden face.

Ino- "Shikamuru...ughhh...help me..."

She then collapsed, her blonde hair covered in blood from the cuts on her face, and a huge gash on her side exposed from her torn clothing from Lee's first attack.

Shikamuru- " Ino! NO! Rocklee you idiot how dare you attack her!"

He then went over to him and punch his in the face knocking him out. Immediately he rushed to Ino's side and helped her up. She was in bad shape. Her gash had dirt in it and it was bleeding uncontrollably. He ripped a piece of clothing off of his wardrobe and made a bandage. To make matters worse they were in the middle of nowhere so he wouldn't be able to get help for her wounds.

Shikamuru- "Just hold on Ino, I promise I won't let anything else happen to you."

Ino- "ughh.."

Shikamuru- "Well just hold on let me take care of Rocklee first."

Ino then nodded feebly. Her vision was beginning to blur and noises became more faint. Shikamuru thens get up and takes out a Kuniai Knife for each hand. he walked over to Lee and held the knifes above him. Just as he was about to stab him Lee wakes up and trips him by surprise.

RockLee- " Shika, what are you doing? We are lovers and no girl should come between us!"

Shikamuru- " No girl but Ino, you shouldn't of hurt her!"

RockLee- "Very well if you're going to be my enemy I will end this now!

Shikamuru- " Oh no you don't! ..Shibari no Jutsu..."

Right then a huge shadow fell over Lee and proceeds to strangle him. Since Lee's from of attacks don't use Charka he can not fight the attack...

Shikamuru- " Goodbye Lee."

RockLee- " Nooooo... Sakura I love you!"

Shikamuru turned him back on the dying boy and refocused his attention to the blonde girl on the ground.

Shikamuru- " Ino, are you okay?"

Ino- "Yeah, I can't move, but I think I will live."

Shikamuru left out a sigh of relief as he helped the blonde up. They began walking slowly until they reach the village.

It took them nearly 5 hours to get back to the village. Shikamuru had to stop about every 15 minutes to let Ino rest so she wouldn't pass out. Surprising the girl was heavy while he carried her. When they finally got back to the village Shikamuru delivered Ino to her dad where she lived. He then tromped back home thinking about the day he had and the what tomorrow had in store for him. Of course since tomorrow was a Tuesday they had to meet with there group leader and see what mission they needed to do. He hoped that Ino was going to be at least feeling better. When he got home he marched up stairs ignoring his parents hello's. He went right up to his room put on his nightwear ( including his sleeping cap) and went right to bed.

Shikamuru- " Life's such a bother..."


End file.
